This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Over the past years, a tremendous effort has been made to develop an intervertebral disc (IVD) prosthesis with suitable biological, mechanical and transport properties. However, it has been frequently reported that current prostheses undergo failure mainly due to the mismatch between the mechanical properties of the conventional device and the spine segment to be replaced. The long time goal of the PI present work is to develop a novel biomaterial for an intervertebral disc (IVD) prosthesis, and to investigate the static and dynamic mechanical properties of the implanted prosthetic vertebra column. This nanobiomaterial for the implanted vertebra constructs will not only regulate the integration of multiple tissue types, but also maintain long-term functionality when they are introduced into the human body. Experimental and numerical testing will be conducted on the implanted vertebra column under flexion, extension, lateral bending, compression, rotation and sudden drop of loading conditions. The new equipment will be used to construct the experimental setup and numerical (finite element) modeling. The following equipments will be purchased using the equipment grant: six axis loadcell, extensometer and dynamic force sensor. Commercial license of ANSYS, a finite element software, will be purchased using the equipment grant. The equipments will benefit research projects spanning the engineering and physics department at the University of Central Oklahoma. Also, these equipments will assist faculty members at UCO in the preparation of grant applications to support biomedical research projects or curriculum redesign and course development intended to improve the preparation of future biomedical researchers.